Mockingbird
by danny-longstride
Summary: Conan lied to Haibara and he is trying to fix it. one shot this is dedicated to my best friend out there "N" Hope she you are reading this. I'm really sorry! forgive me


Mockingbird

:sigh: hello guys…I don't know what actually should I say about this Fic but all I know that

I lied to friend of mine not just a friend but a dearest one! I do know that we won't get back to each other at least not in this world.

But all I can do is to write this Fic it's a one shot.

If you are reading this. I just want you to know that you are special to me.

And I'm really sorry!

Xxxxxxxxxx

"lair…you are a lair…just don't ever call me again or ever say my name…WE ARE DONE"

Haibara said while shedding a tear. Yes, It was Conan he lied to her. He was a lair he knew that.

"…."

"I love you…" Conan said interrupting Ai.

"….."

"Just leave, I don't want to see you again in my life, just leave me alone…thanks alot .. I was stupid that I once trusted you.

"But…I lo.."

"JUST LEAVE ME, GET OUT OF MY LIFE" she yield…

Xxxxxx

*later that day*

To:ai-haibara

From:DC

Subject:..I'm sorry..

Hi

I'm writing this not because I'm asking for your forgiveness. But because you were right, I was going to tell you the truth I swear! But you know what? :sigh: you were right! I think I don't deserve you. You need someone's better. :Sigh: I'm really sorry. If you cried then I want you to know that I Don't even deserve your tears…I'm really sorry

Anyways as a goodbye I kind of wrote this after several edits…

A/N:*before you read the lyrics open up youtube then search for "eminem's mockingbird instrumental: and play it*

Yeah, I know sometimes, it may seem like I don't care about anyone, but I do.  
And I know I don't show this side of me enough, but if I ever have a family, this is to you

dear, try to understand  
That I'm a man, who will always love you no matter the circumstance,  
Through rain or snow, I'll do whatever I can,  
To make you smile make you laugh, make you happy, make you dance, but at times I could snap  
You should know, I love you so, but I can get emotional, a little cold, but there's always some thorns on a rose I suppose.  
Don't get mad, don't get sad, that's just me, it's my past, I've been treated and beaten as though I were trash.  
Please don't get angry if I get a little paranoid, that you're creepin with someone else, cause blows were dealt, that made me think its impossible to love myself.  
All my life I've felt, like I've been a burden to everyone, I need help.  
Sometimes I probably won't understand why you loved me?  
Sometimes I probably won't believe that you once loved me

Sometimes I will probably scream, why do you love me ?!

But please through it all, in the end will you still be there to hug me?  
Trust me, I will try my best, to protect you from this stress, but I gotta admit it, im depressed...huh, yeah I guess  
You deserve more than me, yeah its true, and though it may not seem like it, I will always think of you.  
Everyday, in each and every way, I pray, that you will love me till my dying day, and yes I know, that we will all make mistakes.  
But hey, maybe its God's plan, but if you want to leave me now, well I completely understand.

Now hush little baby don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen up that upper lip little lady I told you  
I'm right here to hold you through the night  
And I know things may seem bad right now, and I don't know why.  
I fear how I feel inside.  
But baby if I trust you, then I love you, and I'm honest, I promise you'll be alright.

Heh its funny

Till this day, I still always worry about the money, hoping when I grow up, I could possibly become something.  
Cause I don't want my family crying, I don't want them in need, So please Lord guide my steps, so I can be finally be free..

So God, could you find it possibly in your heart?  
To grant me one wish, I aint askin to be a superstar.  
All im askin is maybe could you shine out your light  
And show me that you got my back, whether it be day or night.  
Cause I feel like  
I'm already destined to fail, I feel frail.  
Seems like only hatred in me will prevail. I'm stale  
And to be honest...I'm tired of all this, I'm tired of people askin me dawg why you so pissed!  
Maybe if you could somehow take a look through my eyes,  
Then maybe you'll see who I am today is not a surprise!  
I aint sayin that I have it worse than you all!  
But do you know how many times I had the knife to my skull!?  
Pain is pain, and I hope I won't pass this on to my babies  
Cause there's so much anger in me, I'm about to go crazy.  
So, try to understand, that I'm a man, who will love you through it all no matter what the circumstance.  
And promise me the same, cause I don't wanna lose you.  
Due to the pain that I'll inflict, I'm not tryin to confuse you  
I do love you, shoot I'm probably blessed.  
So when dad messes up, please don't judge me off of that.  
Cause I will do everything in my power to love and protect  
You from harm and that, don't you ever forget!  
And to you I apologize for everything in advance.

Now hush little baby don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright.  
Stiffen up that upper lip little lady I told you  
Daddy's here to hold you through the night  
And I you may even hate me right now, but I do know why.  
But, when you look in my eyes.  
Believe me that I'm crazy for you baby, and I'm honest, I promise you'll be alright.  
And if you ask me to, I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird, Imma give you the world. Imma buy a diamond ring for you Imma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile. And if that mocking bird don't sing and that ring don't shine, imma break that birdie's neck. I go back to the jeweler who sold it to you, and make em eat every carat , don't mess with me!

,Conan

THE END

I hope you would forgive me one day cuz I really love you.. I do know that's it's kinda hard for you to believe it .. but it's the truth.

Then he clicked on send and waited for a feedback.

Days/months/ years

The same statement

"you have no new mails"

The end

This's passed on Eminem's Mockingbird..I DIDN'T WRITE THIS a friend of mine did and I just edited it

If you are reading this I just wanna know that I love you and I'm really sorry about everything(help me here guys)

I guess love also means forgiveness right?

This dedicated to my best friend out there "N" hope she forgives me


End file.
